


Welcome home, Natalia.

by NellyD53



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Not Natasha Friendly, Not exactly Steve friendly, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Red Room (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 18:23:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11834430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NellyD53/pseuds/NellyD53
Summary: What if Natasha Romanoff wasn't the greatest asset the Red Room ever produced. What if she were actually one of the worst. And  now that she's fulfilled her mission, they want to welcome her home.





	Welcome home, Natalia.

Olga looked through the observation mirror at the bound and unconscious woman and thought what a long time it had taken to get to this point. She remembered all the times she had stood here during Natalia’s training and watching her work.  She remembered all the scorn her Widow sisters had heaped on her for believing that Natalia would someday prove useful to the Red Room. She turned and looked up from the observation window as her  friend Maria entered the room. She asked lightly, “Come to admit you were wrong about Natalia?”

Maria grimaced as she crossed the room “I must admit I did not see your end game, I thought Natalia a waste of time and resources. Other girls had more skills, showed more promise. It surprises me that SHIELD thought her such a find. As if we would allow someone with her supposed level of knowledge to simply escape us.”

Olga snorted “We could not have placed an operative so deeply entrenched into SHIELD if we had been actively trying. Who knew their _Hawkeye_ would be so easily taken in by her.  That she could rise to such levels and be trusted with such missions. It was worth the resources we used, the small amount of data we lost making Natalia’s skills seem valuable.”

Maria nodded and spoke again “ Yes, her skills as a profiler especially.  Ironman recommended, Tony Stark, no. Not only did she poison the relationship between Stark and SHIELD, she  poisoned the Avengers relationship with him as well.  It cost them in ways they can never imagine. Countries would give their all their resources to have Tony Stark’s genius at their command. Of course, the obstinate nature of Captain America helped her along.”

“Erskine’s perfect man”, Olga scoffed. “I could have never have imagined that HE would view her as a trustworthy ally. The information we gleaned from their childish release of SHIELD records will take years to be analyzed.  And her clumsy attempts  with Dr. Banner. Banner was lucky he had the excuse of the Hulk to avoid becoming more intimate  when she tried to form a romantic attachment with him”.

"The legend of the Black Widow, she mates, she kills” Maria laughed. “It was reported by one of her male instructors as more like; she mates, she makes you want to kill yourself.  It was so boring".

" In the end all  her machinations  accomplished was  to drive another scientific and field asset  from the Avengers.  Really with her and Rogers leading the team, disaster was bound to happen ”

Maria tilted her head and asked, “Didn’t you worry that the little Hydra witch would uncover the truth?” 

“No”, Olga replied. “by this time, Natalia had built herself up so much in her own mind and the minds of others that it would appear as truth to someone trying to read her. Imagine telling the American government that she was too valuable to arrest.” Such arrogance had been eliminated from the other Widows, but she had carefully nurtured it in Natalia.

 They both looked through the mirror again. “Well at least now her foolishness has come to an end. Less than a month using her own resources  and so easily captured. Her final betrayal will ensure that no one is looking for her. ” Marias  face made her disdain known.

Olga smiled, noticing as their guest began to wake.  “In the end, I could not dreamed of such success.  Now, let’s go welcome dear Natalia home and let her sisters express their gratitude for all she has done for us.”

**Author's Note:**

> I left the ending to your own imagination as to what kind of "welcome home" the Red Room would give her.


End file.
